pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tr33zon
First one to call you gay. Yayzzzz [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 13:10, 4 February 2008 (EST) :And the ONLY one, I hasten to add!--Tr33zon 13:54, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::Why is he gay...? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:03, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::Why do we live? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 14:56, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::::Because the other creatures out in Universe need to watch something fun on TV and we're one of the best shows. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 15:10, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::::"Harry's Gay Show" wins Animal TV-Show Award every year [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 15:16, 4 February 2008 (EST) (Resetting indent) NO U --Tr33zon 04:13, 5 February 2008 (EST) :No I win "Best Gay Porn Award". Jeez can't you get anything right? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 10:30, 5 February 2008 (EST) Fixed your userpage Tadaaa. Love. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 14:45, 5 February 2008 (EST). :I'll keep it! --Tr33zon 14:46, 5 February 2008 (EST) ::Luff4u [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 14:46, 5 February 2008 (EST) :::<3 --[[User:Tr33zon|Tr33zon ಠ_ಠ (Talk - Contribs)]] 14:47, 5 February 2008 (EST) ::::Check raw signatures. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 14:52, 5 February 2008 (EST) :::::Done! --Tr33zon ಠ_ಠ (Talk - ) 17:34, 5 February 2008 (EST) ::::::GRATZZZZZ. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 02:35, 6 February 2008 (EST) ^__________^ AM I KAWAII YET?!?!?!?! --Tr33zon ಠ_ಠ (Talk - ) 03:15, 6 February 2008 (EST) TA About now? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 07:24, 6 February 2008 (EST) :Sorry man, was at college. :< --Tr33zon ಠ_ಠ (Talk - ) 11:27, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::I'm still home with my fever :( Watched Planet Terror for the second time in like 2 weeks. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 11:27, 6 February 2008 (EST) :::Swiftslash is gay - Rawrawr 12:13, 6 February 2008 (EST) ::::I was gonna go see that at the cinema on Friday but it's Robbie's birthday and we're going on a pub crawl. --Tr33zon ಠ_ಠ (Talk - ) 12:14, 6 February 2008 (EST) :::::Is gud. But Death Proof is betta. Also @Rawr. Luff you too. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 12:15, 6 February 2008 (EST) HARRYPOO You smell like poo. WishUWereHere. Luv4UFromMe. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 15:22, 21 February 2008 (EST) :<3 --Tr33zon ಠ_ಠ (Talk - ) 04:31, 26 February 2008 (EST) Aj feex Balensed Fisicalwai fur yuu. Nao yuu kaen moav eet two testaang. <3'z [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 17:27, 26 February 2008 (EST) :Eet ess doon, nao hopfaley eet weel ba vatted. --Tr33zon ಠ_ಠ (Talk - ) 05:43, 27 February 2008 (EST) This means war. -- Nova -- ( ) 11:36, 10 March 2008 (EDT) :=P Alright. I'm game! --Tr33zon ಠ_ಠ (Talk - ) 12:35, 10 March 2008 (EDT) THIS IS — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 15:54, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :SPARTA? --Tr33zon ಠ_ಠ (Talk - ) 16:03, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::HAMMERTIME! [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 17:34, 13 March 2008 (EDT) faker f*cking took you long enough -- Nova -- ( ) 18:32, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :also, hedgehods are win -- Nova -- ( ) 18:32, 16 March 2008 (EDT) lol typos lolwut? you still didn't fix it -_- -- Nova -- ( ) 15:35, 17 March 2008 (EDT) is TF fun enough to keep you from gws. Anyways how was your easter weekend? -- Nova -- ( ) 22:07, 24 March 2008 (EDT)